


【双Br/Martin】Drop Syrup糖浆滴落( PWP )

by MoJiacrystal



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Brandon Sullivan/Martin Vosper, Brian Jackson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 4





	【双Br/Martin】Drop Syrup糖浆滴落( PWP )

#是200fo的点梗！  
#Brandon x Brian x Martin，三人行，很雷，慎点⚠️  
#Martin是詹詹在《杀手之心》里演的rent boy  
点我看美丽Martin在线站街  
以下正文：

Brian发誓他绝不是故意要看到这一幕的。

那是寒假的第一天，他刚从斯芬克斯学院回家，因为要整理宿舍和听他们的教授唠唠叨叨半天而拖到很晚。等到Brian回到住所楼下的时候已经是将近晚上十点了。男孩把半张脸埋进围巾里，寒冷入侵了他大衣，就算把手揣进口袋还是同样的冰凉。Brian用手肘顶开楼道的门，不过一想到自己那好久没有打扫的房间心情便肉眼可见地低了下去。  
还在上大学的Brian当然买不起这种高级公寓——他是和他的同学合租在这儿的。因为另一个人这几天需要回家乡一趟，所以这间公寓就暂时被他独占了。  
Brian拐了一个弯，正想赶紧回家冲个澡，抬头却被眼前的景象吓得几乎失声尖叫——他的邻居，Brandon Sullivan正站在墙角重重地喘息着，他的身前蹲着另一个人，和Brian一样拥有着一头棕色的鬈发。  
当Brandon看见Brian的时候他明显愣了一下，随后有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

Brian从搬到这里的第一天就喜欢上了他的邻居。Brandon是一个英俊成熟的男人——他带有日耳曼人式的冷峻和坚毅，眼睛是淡淡的灰绿色。Brian每次在楼道里遇见他都会礼貌地道一声“你好”，对方在最初的几次惊讶之后也习惯了Brian莫名其妙的热情，有时还会向他点点头，回道一声“你好”。除此之外Brian还知道Brandon在一家大公司工作(他随手拿出的钱是Brian需要精打细算攒上一两个月的)，目前是单身——不过Brian经常能看见形形色色的男男女女进出他的家，从这点上看Brandon的性生活非常随便。对此Brian虽然有那么一点点的小失落——这看上去Brandon并不会真正去爱某一个人——但他在心底里决定忽略掉这一点， 毕竟他仅仅是暗恋着他的邻居不是吗。

只是Brian怎么也想不到他竟然能够当面撞见这件事。  
“Brian……”Brandon叫他的名字，声音有些沙哑。Brian胡乱地嗯了一声，惊慌失措地摸出钥匙准备打开房门想要迅速躲进去，却被一只手拉住了：“嗨，你就是那个Brandon提到的小甜心？”是一个年轻的声音，来自那个棕色头发的男人。  
刚才还在帮Brandon口交的男人——或者说男孩也不为过，此时正站在Brian身后，饶有兴味地看着他。他和Brian长得很像——就连眼睛也是同样美丽的蓝色。“我叫Martin——或者叫得顺口的什么都行，”那个自称Martin的男孩对他眨了眨眼睛，随后又重新回到Brandon的面前跪下，含住了他那根裸露在外的、巨大的阴茎——Brian只看 了一眼便羞得别过了脸， “假如你想问我们为什么在这里干这种事，我可以回答你因为顶楼不会有别人上来——除了你，宝贝。”  
Brian紧闭着眼睛。他不想看这些——这对于他来说太过了，虽然这个年龄段的男孩都知道几个秘密的小网站，有时候会用手给自己来上一发，甚至一些交了女朋友男朋友的都有了性生活——但是Brian显然不属于这一类。他唯一干过的事就是在浴室肖想着Brandon让自己释放出来——事后还会愧疚好久的那种。  
但是现在Brian难过极了——他已经几乎能确定Brandon并不喜欢他。也对，没有人会愿意喜欢他这种懵懂的雏儿，那些成熟的女人才是Brandon喜欢的类型——甚至是妓，他们懂得如何在床上讨人欢心。而Brian什么都不知道，他有的只是一种最单纯、最笨拙的爱恋——踏上了社会的成年人们最不需要的就是这个。

“你要进来吗，Brian？”不知何时Brandon和Martin已经做完了。他打开了他的家门，而站在他身后的Martin则笑着向Brian招了招手，红润的嘴唇上还沾着一些白色的液体。  
Brian这才惊觉自己已经在房门口站了十多分钟，寒意从脚底向上蔓延着。他张了张嘴，刚想说“不”，却被Martin抓住了手腕，接着鬼使神差般地踏进了Brandon的家门。  
“你会明白的，宝贝。”Martin舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛里满是狡黠笑意。

“想喝点什么？”Brian拘谨地坐在Brandon家的长沙发上，Martin倚在另一头。  
“红、红茶就可以……”Brian被Brandon的提问吓了一跳，不由自主地将身体往沙发里缩了缩，抬起眼睛怯生生地望着他。  
“那你稍微等一会 。”Brandon叹了口气，转身进了厨房。  
“谢谢您，Sullivan先生——”Brian向着厨房张望了一下， 扭头却发现Martin已经坐到了自己身边，眯着眼睛打量着他：“我算是知道为什么Brandon不敢向你表白了——你可真是个漂亮的小甜心。”  
“什么？”Brian不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛，“你说什么？”  
“他喜欢你，亲爱的，”Martin笑着脱掉了Brian的大衣，在将他脖子上的围巾解下来时男孩明显颤抖了一下，“他表现得很明显了，你难道没看出来吗？——可怜的Brandon，他活了三十岁可从没有过这种情感——他为此不知所措极了，甜心。”  
“可是——可是——”Brian还没有接受这一事实——看上去完全不可能的事成为现实的几率有多大？“哦，天哪，别和我开玩笑了，Martin，他喜欢成熟的伴侣。”  
“千真万确，”Martin趁着Brian还在愣神的当儿解开了他的皮带，将他的薄毛衣向上推去，露出了Brian白皙的腰腹和胸口，“他上次和我做爱的时候还喊错了名字呢——'Brian，Brian，哦Brian'——瞧，凡事都有例外，不是吗？你就是他的例外，宝贝。”  
Martin已经拉开了Brian裤链，把手伸进去揉弄着他胯间的一团，Brian惊叫了一声，挣扎着想要逃开，“不、不要这样……Martin！”  
“甜心，你得知道Brandon他有性瘾——他既然选择了爱你那么他必然放弃了很多东西——他在尝试着爱，所以你也需要学点什么，对不对？”Martin没有停下手上的动作，他继续揉着Brian的阴茎，男孩在他身下已经难耐地喘息起来，“并且你也喜欢他，亲爱的。”  
“Martin！”Brandon皱着眉头对Martin喊了一句。他拿着Brian的红茶刚从厨房里出来就看见了这样一幕——Brian靠在沙发上哭喘着，衣服凌乱不堪，Martin跨坐在他身上不怀好意地帮他做着手活，“你吓坏他了——从Brian身上下去。”  
“我在教他一些东西。”Martin挑了挑眉毛，停下了手中的动作。Brian嗯了一声，胡乱地点点头，又摇摇头，眼眶已经红了。  
“我只不过把事实告诉了他，Brandon，”Martin笑了起来，盯着Brandon裆部鼓起的一大包，“你早就对他有这种想法了。”  
“sullivan先生……”Brian轻声地喊他，伸手拉住了Brandon的衣角，蓝眼睛看上去快要哭了，“您真的——”  
“Brian，你先听我说，这件事不是你想的那样……”Brandon瞪了Martin一眼，蹲下身却不知如何安慰他，只能捧着那杯红茶手足无措地停在那里。  
“我知道，但我——我——”Brian咬着下唇，声音颤抖着。  
“但你也爱他。”Martin勾了勾嘴角，从Brian的身上下来，拍了拍他饱满的臀部，“那么准备好了吗，甜心？”

Brian侧身紧紧抓住沙发的扶手，毛衣被推到锁骨处，下摆咬在嘴里。  
这太超过了。Brian从喉咙里发出鸣咽声，眼睛里已经蓄上了一汪泪水。就在刚刚Martin征得了他的同意(或许)之后就脱下了他的长裤，从房间的抽屉里翻出了一根震动棒抹了些润滑油就将它插进了Brian的后穴。Brian直接被痛哭了——他可从没受过这种刺激，从未被开拓过的小穴撑得又胀又疼。男孩靠在软垫上啜泣着，努力想要分开自己的双腿以便让那根东西继续深入，但他一动上面的凸点就会蹭到他柔嫩的肠壁，让Brian哭喘着停下动作。  
“放松一点，Brian，”Martin伸出手指按了按他紧绷着的穴口，随后打开了震动棒的开关，“你一会儿还要吃更大的东西。”  
Brian觉得自己肺里的氧气随着后穴的刺激被狠狠地撞了出去。他大口地喘息着，身后那根东西不断地开发着他脆弱的小穴，凸点有好几次蹭过了他的敏感点却又不真正顶上去。  
Brian颤抖着，泪水开始止不住地下落。而正在Brian的意识涣散的时候，Martin把他从靠垫上拉起来，将他的毛衣推了上去：“用嘴咬着，甜心。”Brian听话地张开了嘴，当柔软的织物含在他唇齿间时总算是找回了一些理智，但后穴里下一波要命的折磨又让他差点松开了口——并且Martin捏起了Brian一边的乳头，将手边的小夹子夹在上面：“你的Brandon喜欢这个。”  
Martin放开手的一瞬间Brian就感受到了明显的疼痛，乳粒被挤压得变了形，胸口的胀痛感让他下意识地蜷缩了起来。Martin却漫不经心地拨弄了几下他可怜的乳头，Brian呜咽着扭动身子想要躲开，却让那根震动棒再次重重地磨过了他的敏感点。来不及咽下的津液濡湿了毛衣的下摆，Brian的前端已经颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
“别那么心急，Brian。”Martin笑着舔了舔下唇，在Brian的嘴角留下了一个带着情欲的、潮湿的吻，随后攀上了Brandon的肩膀，轻车熟路地拉开了他的皮带和裤链，扶着他的阴茎对准自己的软穴坐了下去。  
Brian的视线早就模糊成了一片，泪水因为疼痛和羞耻的快感啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。他仰着脑袋露出白皙脆弱的脖颈，嘴里含着织物发出呜呜的声音。他喜欢的男人正当着他的面和另一个人做爱——Martin上下挺动着腰肢，甜腻的呻吟从他的喉咙里滚出，Brandon那根巨大炽热的性器在他的小穴里进进出出，而Martin显然也把他照顾得很好，不时像只求欢的猫一般在Brandon的脖子上留下细小的咬痕，揉捏着自己胸前的红果，其中一只被Brandon含进嘴里吮吸着，发出啧啧的水声。  
Brian觉得自己心中有一股酸意在翻腾——他羡慕Martin，甚至可以说是嫉妒了——Martin能在床上妥帖地照顾好别人并提供最棒的服务，但是自己显然什么都不会，只会蜷起身子发出低声的啜泣。但是Brian的脑子里已经没剩下什么理智能让他来思考自己该怎么做或是如何取悦Brandon了——那根震动棒还在不断地侵犯着他的后穴，并且每一次都恰好磨过他的敏感点，很快就让Brian软了腰颤抖着搂紧了怀中的靠垫。  
保护性肠液混合着润滑液滴滴答答地顺着他的腿根往下淌，Brian难耐地喘息着，学着Martin的样子用手指捻着自己另一边的乳头， 希望能缓解一下愈演愈烈的情欲。  
“看来你适应得不错，甜心，”Martin现在正趴在沙发上，抬高了屁股任由Brandon操着他的后穴，胸口的两点已经被玩弄得红肿激凸。但他还是笑着，眯着蓝眼睛抽掉了Brian手里的抱枕，让他半倚在沙发扶手上：“你的Brandon也喜欢这个。”  
Martin凑到Brian的胯间，伸出舌头舔了舔他那根形状漂亮的阴茎，用嘴唇浅浅地套弄了几下：“哈，是粉色的，”他张开了嘴含住了它，“真可爱，宝贝。”  
Martin那根灵巧的舌头先在Brian性器的头部转了一圈，舌尖舔弄着顶端的小孔，划过滚烫的柱身。他很快就吞下了全部，并放松着下颌以便于吞得更深，任由着津液和前液从嘴角滴落。Martin没有什么咽反射，他漂亮的棕色鬈发随着他的动作晃动着，嘴唇更加鲜艳瑰丽，那双蓝眼睛带着笑意望着男孩。  
Brian在他开始吮吸的时候再也咬不住那些织物了。他的难耐地哭喘着，滑落的衣物不断地蹭着他那只戴着小夹子的乳头，再加上后穴里不断的折磨和进犯——上帝，上帝， 上帝——  
Brian大口喘着气，脑子早就被搅成了一团浆糊，唯一能模糊存在着的只有向快感屈服的本能。当Martin做了最后一个深喉之后Brian就呜咽着射了出来。Martin满不在乎地咽下了所有精液，并将沾在唇角上的白色液体舔了个干净。  
“多谢款待，甜心，”他咧开嘴笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，“你很美味。”  
Martin自己也弄脏了Brandon家的沙发，不过Brandon倒不在意这些——反正他的沙发套明天就要送去换洗了。Martin借着高潮的余韵懒懒地摩挲着Brian腿根，一只手绕到了他的后面抽出了那根震动棒。Brian没有防备地惊叫了一声， 已经被磨到红肿的小穴可怜地淌着清液，一张一翕着像是想要别的什么来将它填满。  
“换你了，Brian，”Martin把那根沾满了亮晶晶液体的震动棒移到了Brian胸口，隔着衣料打开了开关，让它剌激着Brian被金属夹折磨的、敏感肿痛的乳粒，“你知道该做些什么。”

Brian啜泣着跪在Brandon身前，颤抖着嘴唇去吻他那根巨大炽热的肉棒。这一切都不是他曾经以为的那样——完全不是。他以为自己只是会继续这场无疾而终的暗恋，等到他念完大学离开了这栋公寓，Brandon就成为了他埋藏在心底深处一份隐秘的东西，或许会贯穿于他的整个生命。但是现在他就跪在那个男人的面前，像个淫乱的婊子一般去吸他的阴茎， 并不可思议地拥有了这份他所渴求的爱。  
“Brian，你不舒服的话我们可以不做——”Brandon看着Brian努力张开嘴含住了他硕大的头部，堪堪吞下一半就不得不停下来让下颌放松一会儿。男孩像是求饶般地望着他，蓝眼睛又湿润了起来。Bradon不知所措地抚摸着Brian的头发，动作足以称得上温柔，但是对方只是发出了委屈的呜咽声，让Brandon抵上了自己的喉咙。  
Brian不像Martin那样没有咽反射，他在将那根阴茎吞到最深时就立刻有了反应。但是Brian闭着眼睛，抑制着自己的本能——他怕伤到Brandon。他学着Martin的样子笨拙地用舌头去舔顶端的小孔和柱身，试探着伸手去揉底部的阴囊。Brandon喘息着将Brian原本就乱糟糟的棕发操得更乱了一些——Brian的口交技术很糟糕，但是Brandon还是耐心地任由他不知轻重地吮吸舔弄着。Brian和其他人不一样——那是他真正想要去爱的人。  
Brandon来不及把阴茎从Brian嘴里抽出来就射在了里面，有一部分还蹭到了他的脸上。Brian脱力地倒在沙发上咳嗽着，睫毛上还挂着几滴白浊的精液。  
“抱歉，Brian，我不是故意的……”Brandon有些心疼地拍着他的背好让他舒服一些，Martin则扯了几张纸巾帮他擦干净了脸。  
“你的Brandon尝起来如何，甜心？”Martin又笑着吻了吻他的额头，随后分开了他的双腿往他的后穴处抹了更多的润滑油。  
“第一次？”Brandon轻轻地吻他，摸到了他的胸口帮他摘掉了乳夹。Brian瑟缩了一下，呜咽声已经开始发抖。被金属夹子长时间蹂躏的乳粒终于得到了解放，红肿地立在那里，轻轻一碰就能让Brian呻吟出声。Brandon用口腔包裹住了其中一只，轻柔地吮吸着，舌尖在乳晕上缓缓地打着转，舔过硬硬的小肉粒。另一边也被Brandon的手指照顾得很好。他小心地用带着薄茧的指腹揉按着Brian胸前的红果，把它弄得更加瑰丽。Brian断断续续地抽泣着，攀着Brandon的肩膀，脸颊上又添了几道泪痕。  
“唔嗯……”Brian嘴里发出破碎的嗯嗯啊啊的声音，紧闭着眼睛让对方揉捏着自己的胸肉，苍白的皮肤上已经留下了几道淡粉色的指痕。  
Brandon把手移到了Brian的后穴处，扩张充分的小穴立刻贪婪地吞下了他的三根手指，拔出时还带出了一些甜液 ，腿根和臀部都泛着湿淋淋的水光。  
Brian咬着下唇，无师自通地用臀缝去蹭Brandon再次勃起的阴茎，想要学着Martin的样子往下坐。  
“Brian，这样你会伤到自己的，”Brandon赶紧扶住了Brian，换了个姿势让男孩跪趴在沙发上，同时还贴心地往他的肚子下垫了一个抱枕，“Martin教你的东西我们以后再说，好吗？”  
“以后？”Brian抬起蓄满泪水的蓝眼睛望着他，声音里带着几分急切和不敢置信，“Sullivan先生，您是说——”  
“叫Brandon就好了。”Brandon俯下身，吻住了他那双丰润鲜艳的唇瓣——那是他们之间的第一个吻，纯洁而不带情欲，仅仅只是关乎于两个共鸣的灵魂。Brian顺从地张开了嘴，让他进入自己的口腔，品尝着他特有的甘美。  
Brandon扶住了Brian的髋部，缓慢地让自己的性器向对方的后穴里挺进，但是Brandon的尺寸对于第一次被开苞的Brian来说还是有些太超过了 。  
“呜……Brandon……疼……不要、太大了——好疼……”Brandon堪堪挤进了头部就不得不停下来，柔声安慰着身下早就哭出声的Brian。男孩的脊背不住地颤抖着，后穴因为受着剧烈的刺激而条件反射般地收缩，双腿不由自主地夹紧让Brandon倒抽一口冷气。  
“很疼吗？”Brian点点头又摇摇头，伏在沙发上低声哭喘着，Brandon的每个动作都会让他想要尖叫出声，“对不起……Brandon……我、我不知道怎么——”  
“慢慢来，宝贝。”Martin在Brian身边躺下，手向下摸去，爱抚着他的会阴和底部的两个小球，不时还揉捏一把头部。Brian揪着怀里的抱枕，一边啜泣着默认了Martin的动作，一边努力放松括约肌让Brandon不至于太难受。  
Brandon轻轻地挺动着腰，一点一点地撞开Brian紧绷的肠壁。等到他的小穴最终吃下了整根阴茎，Brian已经没剩下什么力气来支撑自己了——Brian的大腿有一些抽筋，腰部在Brandon浅浅地戳弄时就软了下去，却让对方的阴茎狠狠地磨过了他的敏感点。那些羞耻的呻吟再也压不住，一股脑全部从喉咙里溢出来。  
Brandon等Brian稍微适应了一点之后开始深深浅浅地抽插，男孩的肠壁依然紧得像一颗青涩的核桃，那些高热的软肉吸着他的阴茎，咬住像是不让Brandon离开。  
Brian的整个脊背和肩胛都在发抖一——部分是因为疼痛， 另一部分则是那包裹在疼痛里的快感。某些难以描述的、不知廉耻的感觉从他被阴茎侵犯着的部位沿尾椎骨向上蔓延，直到在他的脑子里炸裂开来。Brian胡乱地抓着沙发套，像是溺水般大口地喘息着，肌肤被镀上了一层情欲的颜色。  
处子的性欲并不输给性瘾者，Brian在最开始承受了几下Brandon的顶弄后已经会食髓知味般地跟着他的节奏挺动腰肢，摇晃着屁股将他的性器吃得更深。Brandon很快就更加用力地插着他的小穴，被操到发红的穴口撑得毫无褶皱，润滑油和别的什么液体溢出后打起了淫乱的白沫，整个客厅只剩下了Brian的呻吟和咕啾咕啾的水声。  
或许拥有红唇和蓝色眼睛的男孩都是天生欠操的婊子，Brian在一团混乱之中想着，他的意识像是在暴风雨中颠簸的独木舟，快感随着Brandon的动作潮水一样涌上来，终于在一个大浪过后彻底淹没在无边的情欲之中。  
Martin握住了Brian那根形状漂亮的阴茎和自己同样漂亮的东西，将它们放在一起摩擦着。他按压着顶端的沟壑，食指和拇指抠挖着头部的小孔，淌出的清液很快就把两根粉色的性器弄得湿漉漉的。Brian的思维被搅成一团糟，唯一清晰的只有那根像是 要把他撞碎的、属于Brandon的阴茎和愈演愈烈的射精的欲望。  
“Brandon、Brandon——”Brian破碎地喊着Brandon的名字射了Martin一手，而Martin也弄脏了Brian的腿根和浅棕色的耻毛。Brandon最后在他的身体里冲刺了几下后拔出阴茎射在了Brian的臀缝中。  
Brian看上去糟糕透了：毛衣的下摆被唾液濡成了深色，胸口的红果被玩弄得又红又肿——下半身更是不堪入目，沾满了白色的精液和不知名的透明液体。  
Brandon从Brian的身后抱住了他，把脸埋在男孩的颈窝中，嗅着他发间的香气。“Brian,请问我是否能——”Brandon闷闷地说，轻轻搭着他的脊背。  
“别明知故问，Brandon, "Martin笑着搂住了Brian，裸露着双腿和男孩的交叠在一起，“你知道他不会拒绝的。”  
Brian的棕发蹭在Martin的胸口，害羞地“嗯”了一声。

“走了？”Brandon看着Martin打理好自己，将单薄的低领毛衣上最后一条褶皱抹平。浴室借给了Brian，淅淅沥沥的水声从里面传来。  
“你以前可从没这么问过我，”Martin扯了扯衣袖，随意地拉开了储物柜的某只抽屉，“借支烟。”他用Brandon的打火机点着了火，吸了一口后又缓缓吐出，“是啊，以后可能都不来了。”  
“嗯。"Brandon从沙发里站起来，Martin拧开了门把手，“晚安，好好对你的小甜心——他是个好男孩。”  
浴室里的水声突然停了。随后淋浴房的门被砰地打开，Brian披着一件浴袍站在一片雾气中：“你要走了吗，Martin？”  
“嗯哼，看来我是必须也和你道声晚安了，宝贝。”Martin挑了挑眉，走过去揉了揉他滴着水的湿发，“那么晚安，Brian。”  
“可是——可是——”Brian四下找了找，终于翻出了他那条被压在一堆抱枕下的围巾：“那个……外面挺冷的……还有，谢谢你，Martin……”他把围巾绕在了Martin的脖子上，给了他一个带着水汽的拥抱，随后退开了一步怯生生地看着他。  
Martin愣了一下。他呆呆地望着Brian的围巾，好一会儿才又笑了起来：“上帝啊，看来Brandon爱上了一个安琪儿——你的围巾很暖和，蜜糖——不过你确定吗？我很有可能不还给你了。”  
“没事，我还有一条，"Brian摇了摇头，他的浴袍没穿好，露出了胸脯和上面大片的吻痕——Brandon不动声色地帮他拉紧了领口，“但是你怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”Martin奇怪地问，而男孩的蓝眼睛里却带着的忧虑。  
“就是……你以后怎么办，”Brian咬着自己的下唇，“你总不能——这样对身体不好……”  
“哈，甜心，我还以为你在担心什么，”Martin好笑地看着他，“这是我的工作，亲爱的。”  
“但——”  
“这没什么，Brian，”Martin眨了眨眼睛，“况且有人已经包下了我下半辈子的所有服务——听说他是位律师，唔，还是法律顾问？——所以你们是我的最后一单生意，甜心。”  
Brian看上去开心了一些。“他爱你吗？”  
“爱？”Martin笑出了声，“我的工作就是让人们来爱我。”  
“那你爱他吗？”Brian望着他，蓝眼睛里闪烁着光芒。  
“或许——假如我能够爱上他那么我一定会在那天下午请你和你的Brandon来他的别墅喝杯下午茶的。”Martin推开了门，在玄关找到了自己的鞋。  
“再见，Martin，”Brian向他挥了挥手，一旁的Brandon搂着他娇小的肩膀，“祝你们幸福——我等着你的下午茶。”  
“再见，小Brian，也祝你们幸福，”Martin走到了 楼梯口，对着Brian笑了笑，“我会的。”

END.  
（有人发现我cue了一下《黑金杀机》的大佬鲨吗）


End file.
